Love in a Mirrored Dimension
by 7SonicSuper7
Summary: Takes place in the Sonic Boom mirror dimension shown in Episode 35 of the TV series. Rated M for swearing and suggestive/sexual scenes. Contains major Sonamy with a few hints here and there of Stails. R&R please!


Knuckles the Echidna, Sonic the Hedgehog, Tails the Fox, Amy Rose and Sticks the Jungle Badger all sat together eating chilidogs at Meh Burger.

"So... when's Eggman next gonna attack?" Sticks asked.  
"I don't know, Sticks, but I do know one thing. The next time he does attack, no time warps, we defeat him as a team!" Knuckles said boldly.  
"When are we gonna get matching uniforms?" Sonic frowned.  
"Knuckles said not yet..." Tails replied on Knuckles' behalf.

"But you said we're a team!" Amy groaned. Sonic nodded.  
"If we were all wearing the same thing, then Eggman wouldn't tell us apart. He would come for us and attack us all equally, I don't want any of you getting hurt like I have before," Knuckles explained. Amy felt flattered, Sticks nodded in agreement, Tails and Sonic looked at each other and shrugged.

"Well, if we're a team, we should have SOMETHING to represent our co-operation," Tails suggested.  
"Yeah!" Sonic shouted.  
"I suppose matching gloves wouldn't hurt?" Sticks asked.  
"What are you saying?" Knuckles lent over the table looking towards Sticks.

"She's saying that if we all wore matching gloves it wouldn't make a difference to Eggman," Tails rolled his eyes.  
"I'm listening..." Knuckles said.

"I WANT BLUE!"  
"I WANT YELLOW!"  
"I WANT PINK!"  
"I WANT BROWN!"

"BLUE!"  
"YELLOW!"  
"PINK!"  
"BROWN!"  
"BLUE!"  
"YELLOW!"  
"PINK!"  
"BROWN!"

"Now calm down you four, that's enough!" Knuckles interrupted. Everyone stopped arguing.

"BLUE!" Sonic shouted, and everyone glared at him.  
"Sorry..." he added.

"HELP! HELP! WE'RE UNDER ATTACK!" a woman screamed, running across the restaurant grounds.  
"Here we go again..." Knuckles rolled his eyes, then nodded at Dave the Intern, who nodded back. Dave picked up his Burger Gun and the six friends dashed off to fight Eggman.

Later that day, Sonic and Amy were on a mission together. Knuckles, Sticks, Tails and Dave were elsewhere, while Sonic and Amy had to work on something else. They went into the workshop Sticks had built for Tails to get used to inventing, they were supposed to find a certain object for Knuckles to use. Sonic climbed up a ladder and saw what he was looking for. It was at the top of a giant cupboard. He tried to reach it, but failed. The ladder was too shaky, and began to collapse, Sonic screamed and Amy moved backwards in a panic, Sonic turned around as the ladder came crashing down and he landed right on-top of Amy. He hoped that she'd realise he was only trying to protect her from the ladder, but because of the way he lay on her, she didn't.

His arms were wrapped round her, his inner thigh was dangerously close to her sensitive spot, and his lips were pushing hard against hers.

They both opened their eyes and blushed.

"Oh gosh, she's gonna kill me..." Sonic thought, feeling in too much pain to move off of her. But he didn't notice that Amy didn't seem to care. In fact, she actually enjoyed it!

"Finally..." she thought. Amy shut her eyes again and embraced their kiss, wrapping her arms round Sonic's neck and pulling him closer to her. They stayed like that for ages. In fact, Sticks actually quietly opened the workshop door as Knuckles asked her to check on Sonic and Amy, she saw the two kissing on the floor, giggled and shut the door. Sonic and Amy finally got up. Sonic groaned in pain, clutching his ribs. Amy giggled and grinned at Sonic.

"You okay?" she said.  
"Yeah... Amy, I don't understand, do you-" Sonic began, but Amy interrupted her.  
"Enough talking, more lovin'," she grinned. Then she pulled Sonic in and kissed him again on the lips, she dragged him behind a table and pulled Sonic on-top of her again. She licked his lips and shoved her tongue into him, earning a muffled moan from Sonic.

Amy tasted the sweet walls of his inner mouth and played with his tongue again, then he realised what was happening and finally decided to co-operate. He stuck his tongue in her mouth and tasted her walls, fighting her tongue to see who would conquer the other's mouth. Amy moaned softly and hugged Sonic, pressing his body against hers, and they continued to French-kiss for hours.

Eventually, they finished, Sonic got off of Amy and they both stood up. Amy hugged him again and gave him a peck on the lips a third time, running a single finger down his furry chest.  
"That was amazing..." she whispered, then she bent over to speak into his ears, "Thanks for giving me my first kiss Sonikku..." Sonic blushed again and hugged her back.

Later on, Sonic had an idea, he stood on the Workshop table with Amy standing just in-front of the table with her hands stretched upwards in a 'upwards hi-five' shape'. He jumped onto her heads, she pushed him upwards and he flew into the air, he landed on the cupboard, then he grabbed the object and jumped back down. Both of them were still panting for air since their little 'kissing time'.

Not long after that, the six friends met up again at Meh Burger. Dave went off to get back to work and Knuckles smiled at Sonic and Amy.

"So, did you get the object I asked you for?" Knuckles said, completely oblivious as to the surprisingly long time it took them to get it.  
"What took you so long?" Sticks grinned, remembering what she saw. Sonic and Amy tried VERY hard not to blush.  
"We had a bit of an... accident..." Sonic answered, nervously looking at Amy, who looked back with the same expression.  
"Don't tell me you fell off the ladder again and Amy had to help you..." Tails rolled his eyes, then laughed. Sonic and Amy nodded.  
"Yep, that's pretty much what happened," Amy replied.

Little did Knuckles know that while he was gone, Sonic and Amy became lovers.  
And they forever will be so.


End file.
